Ginny Fury
by TheWitch243
Summary: A five year old Ginny Weasley was kidnapped by death eaters to have a venegace for the Weasley's didn't join Voldemort in the War, good thing that the Fury's(Nick and Maria ), avengers plus Agent Phil Coulson are there to help.
1. Prolongue

**Chapter 1**

 **6 years ago**

 **G** **inny P.O.V.**

It was a normal day at the Borrow, mom was cooking, dad was at work, Bill was playing with me, Charlie was sleeping in the couch with a arm around Ron, who was too sleeping, Percy was reading, Fred and George were plaining pranks..

Then , out of nowhere the door, busted open and mom said to run and we did what we were told, we ran ( Charlie and Bill lifting me and Ron) through the door.

But me and Bill couldn't make it because the passage was bloked by death eaters so we strarted to run up the stairs. When we got to my room and he put me in the closet."Stay quiet" he said before he closed the door.

Not a few seconds later I heard the door open and I heard voices and what look like they were fighting.

I heard a voice say" _Pretificus totacos_ " or something like that . Then the door swing open and someone took me im their arms I tried to get away but he (you could see that was a man) put the same spell that one of the death eaters put in my brother.

With my eyes, I look around and meet with the eyes of my older brother (who was weld captive by two other people) ,they were filled with worry and horror.

"Take the boy the longer way. I will take the girl in the short way, at least we can have fun with her before he gets there" the bad man said, I saw that a new emotion got in my brother eyes: fear.

They started to move us to the garden were was very brooms in the ground. The people that got me and my brother got into diferent brooms and started to fly off.

 ***Time Skip***

It passed a few hours since I last seen my brother, since I used a portkey, since I'm stuck in a dark room, scared for my life, and a few minutes since they use the crustacio curse on me .

But then( like in the morning) the door busted open and I could hear voices.

" _S.H.I.E_. _L.D. surrender now or you have to face the consecuenses._ " said a femenine voice.

" _Avada Kadrava_ " said my captor but it must have failled because he keep reapiting the curse.

Then I just heard what look like a ballon blowing up, but louder.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked the voice, I was so scared that I didn't notice that she, the woman, moved near me.

"Y-Yes." I said scared, because come on ,who woldn't.Then a light, like someone said _Lumos_ apeared (and it seem to came from the hand of the woman).

"Come on, let's get you out of here." she said grabing me and taking me to a strange thing that started flying, 5 minutes later I was a sleep in her **(A/N: The woman, *cough* Maria *cough, didn't let her go)** arms.

 **Maria Hill Fury P.O.V.:**

"Come on Nick, we already looked for her parents, they don't exist!" I said , we had already asked who were her parents and got looking for them they don't exist, and I'm not going to put her in an orphanage because, come on, you know that there isn't one of the best places to stay after what she is been though and, besides , she already saw to much, plus I can't have kids so that's why I want to adopter with my husband,Nick Fury.

"Maria no, her parents must be looking for her." He said.

"Actually, no" said a voice , we both looked down and saw Ginny (she told us her name)."They must think that I'm dead, our house was atacked by Death eaters , the follows of You-Know-Who, me and my brother were kidnapped , I came here by portkey and he must have come by broom."

"Sorry but,what is a 'portkey', and what do you mean by broom" said Nick neelling besides her.

"Oh,sorry you must be muggles, you see my mom is a witch and my dad is a wizard so we have our own way to travel, like a portkey, is something comum in muggles, no-magical people, and we put a spell of teleportation to get us were we want, and a broom is just a flying broom." she said.

 **Third Person P.O.V.:**

That same week Doctor Stange got there and confirmed that, she is, in fact, a witch,an powerfull one.

"A pureblood witch to be exact" He said in that moment.

"Pureblood?" asked Maria.

"A pureblood witch or wizard is just someone who came from a family that doesn't have any muggle, or mudane, blood." He explained.

In that same day the Fury's adopted a girl who became a student (and niece) to Dr.Strange, her name:Ginerva "Ginny" Molly Weasley Fury.

 **Present(Ginny P.O.V.)**

 **(10th of Spetember 2014):**

Today was a normal morning, I pratice with aunt Natasha,uncle Clint and uncle Steve and done all my mornig classes (who were with them and uncle Tony,uncle Thor, uncle Bruce and uncle Strange) everything was normal,too nomal.Beeing a Fury made me realise that life isn't normal, you always have something strange going on.

It was at lunch, when we were all eating, that the strange thing happened, I got a letter from a owl!And it wasn't any letter, it was Hogwarts letter(winch, I should have recived weeks ago)!

Slowly I got up, and take it from the owl,but the minute that I totched ,I felt a light sorounding me and my family calling my name. When I could see again I was falling and then everything was black.

When I woke up I was in some stort of Hospintal wing or someting.

I sat up and looked around and when I turned to my left side, I saw a group of red-haired people that made my blood run cold, it was my old family.

The letter that I got was a Portkey and it brought me to Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts

**A/N:Three things:**

 **1-Fabian and Gideon are alive, they where captured by death eaters and were recused 3 years after Ginny disapeared. They felt that was their falt that she got kidnapped because they weren't there to help;**

 **2-** **Bill and Charlie work as professors in Hogwarts (B:Arthimacy; C:Half of the class of 'Care of magicals creatures'), plus Arthur stays at Hogwarts because the ministry wanted someone to keep a eye on what happen there and Molly helps to take care of the first and second's years;**

 **3-Fabian and Gideon stay at Hogwarts because the ministry though that someone would get on the school without premison, because they wanted to meet Harry.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ginny P.O.V.**

"Miss Weasley" said a femenine voice behind me."Is good to see that you are wake."

I turn arround and see Madam Pomfrey or something( the last time I saw her was in the last Charlie quiditch in his fifth year).

"Ginny..." Said another femine voice, I look to the other side to see that my family were wake(it must be my birth mother to talk because there was no other woman( other than Madam Pomfrey).

"Oh my dear Ginny..." said my birth father.

"So this is my sister , because she is a lot quiet than hou said?" said, who I think is Ron.After he said that the rest of the family send him a look that ,of looks coild kill, he would be in 14 feet in the ground."N-Never mind."

"Ginny, your uncles are really sorry for hurting you and-" my birth mother started ,but seeing my look of confusion she said"We descovered that they were a live three years after you were kidnapped, ironic that they to were kidnapped by death eaters, but how I was saying they are really sorry that they hurt you, they though that you were a enimi , they will return from a misson this afternoon and they would want to see you"She finished , I just nodded.

"Well, I hate to intrude in this family reunion, but I need to chek on Miss Weasley" Madam Pomfrey said"Anything in particularity that hurts."

I opened my mouth to say no , but a voice stopped me.

 _"I would recomem to not talk miss, because if I remember well your father said ' In case of kidnapping don't say a word, don't give them any information that they want and , the most important, stay alive'._

 _Jarvis!!!_ , how could be so stupid, I frogot the especial earings that uncle Tony made for me, so that I, in case of anything happened I could talk to them.

I closed my mouth and shooked my head like saying no.

 ***Time Skip***

It's been a whole week(or a week and a day because I had been unconsious a day because of the spell that my birth uncles puted on me) scince I have been at Hogwarts, I keeped contact with my family and said that I missed them( especialy in classe, uncle strange and my parents wanted to know how magicals schools were, let just say that they weren't pleased *cough*especialy in history and potions*cough*), but they said that should come here to get me any time soon.I finally meeted my lost uncles.

It was a normal Sunday(again, to normal) when I heard the door bust open and the windows shatter, and was there where I heard two voices that I heard in my 6 years wirh them.

 _"S.H.I.E.L.D., surrender now or face the consequences!"_ Said Nick and Maria Fury.


	3. Update

**Hi guys,** **Sorry for not updating (in some cases a** _long, long time_ **), anyway, in two-three weeks time my exams end so I want ideas on how to continue this story that you are reading.** **-The Witch 243**


End file.
